The Petaluma (Hero Stories)/Part 1
Hero's Journal: April 15 (morning) "With Mother Nature now bringing Spring into full swing, Papa Smurf has told us that within a few minutes, he will make an important announcement atop the Speaking Mushroom. The past few days have been keeping me occupied since I've been doing my fair share of work around the house, especially the jobs concerning my little girl, Saviour. Wonder mostly does the jobs concerning her feeding and bathing, whereas I'm left with the didey changing duty as well as getting her to settle down in the early hours of the morning. Anyway, it's time to prepare for Papa Smurf's important speech." . . . One early Spring morning, Papa Smurf had called his little Smurfs to the announcement mushroom for something rather exciting to say. "My dear little Smurfs," he began. "As Mother Nature has now brought Spring into full swing, I've decided that we should have a celebration." All the Smurfs clapped and cheered. "Eh, gosh," Clumsy began. "What do you smurf in mind, Papa Smurf? "I've decided that we should celebrate this day with a Spring Time Banquet, my little Smurfs," Papa Smurf said. "And I want all of you to help with the preparations." "Yes, Papa Smurf," all the Smurfs said happily in unison before running off to get started. Smurfette was with Hero and Wonder; she was really excited about the banquet. "Ooh, this is going to be so smurfy," Smurfette said happily. "Wonder, do you want to smurf flowers in the forest with me?" "Of course I would, Smurfette," Wonder responded, also sounding excited for the banquet. "What about you, Hero?" Smurfette asked. "Will you be smurfing flowers with us?" "I would love to, Smurfette," Hero answered. "But I'm afraid I must decline your request, since it's best I stay in the village to help with the preparations, as well as looking after the little one." Smurfette smiled and respected his decision, as she watched him cradle the infant Smurfette in his arms. "We better get Pink smurfed up, Smurfette," Wonder advised. "If we're going to smurf lots of flowers for the banquet, we need her assistance." "Are you sure it's wise to smurf her out into the forest?" Hero asked, butting in. "We all know that Azrael smurfs an interest in her, and we don't want her having a litter of kittens with Azrael being the father." "I'm sure she'll be fine. She'll be with us," Smurfette said, reassuring Hero that everything was fine and under control. "Well, if you say so," Hero said, still sounding rather unsure. "Let's go, Smurfette," Wonder said. "I'm smurfing," Smurfette answered before the two began to head off to find their cat companion. They found her curled up and sleeping in her specially made cat house. "Pink!" Smurfette whispered gently, trying to get her to wake up. "Come on, girl, wake up." Pink's eyes slowly began to open as she stretched her legs and letting out a big yawn. "Good girl," Wonder said as she gently rubbed her fur, showing that she cared for her. "Listen, Pink," Smurfette began. "Want to help us smurf flowers in the forest?" "Meow!" Pink said as she rubbed her head against Smurfette, giving Smurfette the impression that she wanted to help. "That's a good girl," Smurfette said. "Let's get you hooked up, and we'll be smurfing on our way." A little while later, as the preparations were still in progress, Smurfette, Wonder, and Pink were ready to leave the village. Wonder noticed Hero was sitting outside Nikolai's bar, feeding Saviour some fresh milk. "That's us smurfing on our way, Hero," Wonder called over. "Take care of the little one for me." "Don't worry, she's in smurfy hands," Hero shouted over, as he had finished feeding her and burped her. Just as the group were leaving the village, Smurfette could hear familiar sounds close by. She turned round and seen Saviour holding her arms out, giving her the impression that she wanted to go along with them. "It seems like another wants to smurf along with us, Wonder," Smurfette said, with a chuckle. Wonder turned round and seen her daughter with her arms out. She smiled before she headed over to her. "Don't worry, my little one," Wonder said, with motherly love in her voice. "Mama Smurf won't be away for too long, so just be a good girl for Papa Smurf." "Arhoo...," Saviour muttered, before a big smile went across her face. "Be back soon," Wonder said before giving Saviour and Hero a kiss on the cheek and heading off into the forest with Smurfette and Pink. ... Out in the forest, Smurfette, Wonder, and Pink were now in a remote part of the forest, containing some really beautiful flowers. Smurfette began to skip and sing the Smurf song. "Oh, girls, this part of the forest is just full of smurfy flowers, perfect for decorating the Spring Time Banquet," Smurfette said as she picked up a set of beautiful red flowers and gave them several sniffs. "Those flowers you've smurfed really are beautiful, Smurfette," Wonder added. "Don't they smell smurfy, Pink?" Smurfette asked as she put the flowers up against Pink's nose. What they didn't know was that a bee had snuck its way into the flower, and as soon as Pink sniffed it, the bee quickly stung her right on the nose. The shock caused her to take off like a rocket, with both Wonder and Smurfette hanging on for dear life. "Whoa, Pink, whoa!" Smurfette called out, as she held on for dear life. "What's caused Pink to smurf like this?" Wonder asked, as she too hung on for dear life. "I don't know, Wonder," Smurfette answered before Pink stuck her nose into a puddle, launching Smurfette quite some feet and landing on a lone flower. "Smurfette, are you alright?" Wonder asked, as she climbed down from Pink and ran to her. Smurfette had just managed to sit herself up before Wonder and Pink got to her. Pink rubbed herself up against Smurfette to show that she was sorry. Smurfette giggled as her fur was very ticklish. "It's okay, girls," Smurfette said, reassuring them. "I'm alright." "Thank smurfness," Wonder said. "But I'm not!" a voice said. "Who said that?" Smurfette asked. "Wasn't me," Wonder said. "I surely don't smurf like that." They looked around trying to find out where the voice came from, only to find out that it was the flower that Smurfette had landed on. "I did!" The flower said. "Oh, you sprained my stem, and I'm sure my bulb is bruised." "Oh my smurfness!" Wonder said, not believing what she was seeing. "But... but you're talking," Smurfette said, unsure as to what to say. "No thanks to you, Miss Clumsy," the flower said rudely. "Oh, I'm not Clumsy. I'm Smurfette, Miss flower," Smurfette said, introducing herself. "And I'm Wonder, Miss flower," Wonder said, introducing herself. "Oh, well, I'm in a lot of pain," the flower said. "And the name's Petaluma. Oh, I feel like you've dislocated my leaf." "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, but what can I do?" Smurfette said. "I've got an idea, Smurfette," Wonder said. "What is it?" Smurfette asked. Wonder got close to Smurfette and whispered her idea into her ear, with Smurfette liking her idea very much. "Here's what we'll do... we'll take you back to the village with us," Smurfette said to Petaluma, as she Wonder got hold of their gardening tools from one of the flower carriers that Pink was wearing and began to dig around Petaluma. "We'll nurse you, feed you, and take good care of you." Petaluma sighed. "Okay, okay, but watch where you're digging." A little while later, Smurfette and Wonder had successfully managed to load Petaluma onto the flower carrier Pink was wearing and were almost home. "You'll love living in our village, Petaluma," Wonder said. "All the Smurfs there are really nice and friendly." Petaluma sighed again. "If you say so, deary. But I'm not the sociable type." "You'll be fine, Petaluma," Smurfette said, reassuring her. "Once you get to know every Smurf, you'll love it here." Petaluma sighed yet again as they finally entered the village. They noticed the Smurflings were playing a game of leap smurf. Sassette was the only one of the group to quickly notice Wonder and Smurfette entering the village. "Colorful Canaries!" Sassette said excitedly. "Smurf a look at the flowers that Wonder and Smurfette have smurfed." "Smurfaroo! Those flowers sure are smurfy," Nat said. "Yeah, especially that big one close to them," Snappy said. "The name's Petaluma, you little pipsqueak!" Petaluma snapped, causing the Smurflings to recoil in shock. "Did that flower just talk?" Sassette asked. "I've never smurfed a talking flower before," Nat added. "Yeah, especially one so rude," Snappy said. "Well you should know better!" Petaluma said. "How was I supposed to know?" Snappy asked. "I smurfed no idea there was talking flowers in the forest." Petaluma crossed her leaves. "Maybe you just weren't brought up properly," she said. Snappy's anger began to brew, as he clenched his fists and slowly ground his teeth. He felt like giving Petaluma a piece of his mind, but he didn't let his anger control him. "Can we go someplace else?" Petaluma asked Smurfette. "Of course, Petaluma," Smurfette said. "You can stay at my house." "Smurflings, would you mind smurfing these flowers to Papa Smurf?" Wonder asked. "Of course," the Smurflings answered in unison before Wonder and Smurfette took Petaluma down from the carrier and headed off towards Smurfette's house. "I really wanted to smurf that flower a piece of my mind," Snappy fumed. "It's a smurfy thing you didn't, Snap," Slouchy said. "Otherwise we'd all be in big trouble." "We'd better smurf these flowers to Pappy Smurf," Sassette said. "Agreed," Nat responded. "Let's go, Pink." "Meow!" Pink said as she followed after the Smurflings. Eventually Wonder and Smurfette had returned to Smurfette's house, where Smurfette went inside to get a plant pot to put Petaluma in. "Those little Smurfs were annoying," Petaluma said to Wonder. "Especially the one in the yellow shirt." "They can be annoying at times," Wonder answered. "But they're also kind-hearted." "They sure didn't seem like it," Petaluma said. At that moment, Smurfette returned with an empty plant pot, and with teamwork and communication, they safely put Petaluma into the plant pot. "Well, I hope you'll be comfortable here, Petaluma," Smurfette said, applying the finishing touches. "This sunshine will make you feel just smurfy." At that moment, Hero, whilst holding Saviour in his arms, joined them. "Ah, I see you two have returned," Hero said, smiling. "We've been back for a while now, Hero," Smurfette said. "We've just been helping Petaluma." "Petaluma?" Hero asked. "Me, you idiot!" Petaluma said rudely. "Oh, sorry," Hero apologized. "I just didn't smurf you." "Well you should know better," Petaluma said. Both Hero and Wonder watched as Smurfette placed Petaluma onto the window sill. "We'd better smurf on over to Painter's studio, Smurfette. I'm sure the Smurflings need our help," Wonder said. "Agreed," Smurfette said. "Okay, Petaluma, if you ever need anything then just call me or Wonder." "Fine," Petaluma said. At that moment, Saviour grabbed one of Petaluma's leaves and began to pull on it. "HEY!" Petaluma shouted. "Get your filthy little hands off my leaves!" The loudness of her voice caused the infant Smurfette to start crying. "There, there, little one," Hero said, cradling her to calm her down. "She didn't mean it." "Of course I meant it," Petaluma said. Hero just stared at her before heading off for home in order to calm Saviour down. "That was uncalled for, Petaluma," Wonder said. "You didn't need to raise your voice to my little girl." "Well, sorry, but she should know to never touch things she doesn't know," Petaluma responded. "She's only an infant," Wonder said. "Okay, you two, what happened there was one moment only," Smurfette said. "Will you be okay here, Petaluma?" "I'll be fine," Petaluma said. "We'd better get going, Smurfette," Wonder advised. "Agreed," Smurfette said. "Just remember, if you ever need anything, Petaluma, just call us." Just as Smurfette and Wonder were walking away, Petaluma called for them. "Smurfette!" Petaluma called out. "This spot has too much sun." "Oh sorry, Petaluma," Smurfette apologized, moving her into the shade. "Here, is this much better?" "Much better," Petaluma answered, with a smile on her face. "Now, if there's anything you want, Petaluma, just call us," Smurfette advised before following Wonder to Painter's studio. "Wonder!" Petaluma called out. "Oh, deary, if you don't mind, I could use a drink of water. My petals are a bit parched." "Oh, of course, Petaluma," Wonder said, before grabbing the nearest watering can and pouring its contents over Petaluma. "Is that better?" "Yuck! That's not fresh rain water," Petaluma answered, sounding repulsed. "Of course it's not," Wonder said. "It's water from the River Smurf." "I don't like river water. I need fresh rain water," Petaluma demanded. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Wonder apologized. "I'll check if Greedy has any fresh rain water." "Thank you," Petaluma said. "Can you stay with Petaluma whilst I smurf some fresh rain water, Smurfette?" Wonder asked. "I don't mind," Smurfette answered, with a smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate it," Wonder said, before heading off for Greedy's kitchen. When Wonder arrived at the kitchen, she noticed Greedy was currently cooking up the food for the banquet that evening. "Hey, Greedy," Wonder greeted with a cheerful smile. "Do you have fresh rain water by any chance?" "Luckily, thanks to Handy's fresh water smurfer, I can smurf the rain to good use," Greedy said. "How much fresh water have you smurfed?" Wonder asked. "I've smurfed plenty, thanks to those Spring showers a few weeks ago," Greedy answered. "Is it okay if I smurf a bottle of your fresh rain water?" Wonder asked. "I don't see why not," Greedy responded, handing Wonder a bottle of fresh rain water. "With Mother Nature smurfing showers every now and then, I'll never smurf out of water." "Thank you, Greedy, I really appreciate it," Wonder said, before heading back to Smurfette's house. Upon arrival, Petaluma was still feeling rather annoyed. "You got the rain water?" She demanded. "Yes! Right here," Wonder said. "That's good," Petaluma said. "Now hurry up! I'm thirsty, and my petals feel parched." Wonder then poured the rain water over Petaluma, who immediately felt better. "That's much better. Thank you, dearie," Petaluma said. "No problem, Petaluma," Wonder said, with a cheerful smile. "Maybe now we can get those flowers arranged," Smurfette thought to herself. Smurf to Part 2 Category:Hero the Guardian Smurf stories Category:The Petaluma Chapters Category:A Heroic Smurf's articles